Before They Were Pirates!
by Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows
Summary: Jonathan and William loved the sea. That's why they signed up to work for the EITC. This is the story of how their lives became something they could have never imagined. This is the story before they were pirates! Read and Review Plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Before They Were Pirates!**

_A/N: I decided to write this story cuz I got the encouragement from friends at a message board I go to (it's called everythingjohnny(dot)com, so this story is dedicated to all my friends at EJ._

_Disclaimer: I have said this many times already in my other stories, but I will say it again to please the Disney Lawyers. I own NOTHING. lol. On with the story!_

**

* * *

**

**Alexander Sparrow worked for the East India Trading Company as a Captain with his own ship, _The Bloody Delight_. His son, Jonathan, had always loved the ocean. When Alexander was at home, and his wife, Margaret, was having problems getting Jonathan to sleep, Alexander would take him to the beach outside their home in the back yard. The sound of the waves breaking against the sandy shore would always calm Jonathan and he would quickly fall asleep in his father's arms.**

**As Jonathan, or Jack as his friend's called him, grew up, his love for the ocean grew stronger. The same could be said for his best friend, William, or Bill, Turner. Both boys were drawn to the call of the ocean; they were destined to be sailors. Jonathan made quite a few friends in school. He quickly became known as the class clown, always getting in trouble with his teachers. More often then not he would come home with bloody knuckles from where the teachers had hit him with a ruler or a bruised bottom after receiving a spanking in front of the entire class. Bill and Jack's fathers worked together. William Turner, Bill's father, was Alexander Sparrow's First Mate aboard his ship, _The Bloody Delight_.**

**When Jack was 11 his father started teaching him about sailing and cartography, or Map Making, and how to read maps and how to navigate. Bill, now 12 years old, had already been learning these things for a year from his father. Also both boys were learning about the science about what makes a ship move and how to increase the speed of a ship without decreasing the size of the vessel.**

**

* * *

**

**All too soon, according to Jack and Bill's mothers, they were of age to apply as cabin boys with the East India Trading Company. Alexander Sparrow and William Turner took their sons into the office of their employer, Sir Cutler Beckett. A man by the name of Mr. Mercer told them to wait in the lobby, and then he went into Beckett's office.**

"**Sir Beckett, Captain Sparrow and Mr. Turner are outside with their sons. They request a meeting with you, Sir." Mr. Mercer informed Beckett.**

"**Very well. Send them in Mr. Mercer."**

**Mr. Mercer went into the lobby. "Sir Beckett will see you now." Alexander, Jack, William and Bill entered Beckett's office and took a seat.**

"**What can I do for you gentlemen?"**

"**Our sons, Jack and Bill, come in search of employment as cabin boys for the East India Trading Company. Preferably on board _The Bloody Delight_, Sir. As their fathers, we would like to be the ones to teach them the ropes." Captain Sparrow explained.**

"**How old are you, lads?" Beckett asked Jack and Bill.**

"**I'm 12, Sir." Jack replied.**

"**And I'm 13, Sir." Bill replied.**

"**Well, I do believe you have need of a few cabin boys aboard _The Bloody Delight_, Captain Sparrow. Here are two standard agreements of employment. If you boys can sign at the bottom and Captain Sparrow if you can fill in the ship's name in the appropriate space within the agreement and sign it at the bottom on the line provided, agreeing that they will be your responsibility. Mr. Turner if you will also sign, as First Mate, taking responsibility as well."**

**Captain Sparrow put in the name of his ship on both agreements and then signed the bottom of each, as did William. Then each boy signed his own agreement of employment. Sir Beckett looked over the agreements to ensure that they were filled out and signed correctly. Satisfied, Beckett said, "Welcome to the East India Trading Company, Lads. You will set sail as soon as Captain Sparrow receives his next assignment."**

"**Thank-you, Sir." Bill said, barely able to contain his excitement.**

"**This means so much to us, Sir! Thank-you!" Jack added, just as excited as Bill. **

**As soon as the four left the office, and began to head back to their homes, Jack and Bill cheered as they ran around, excited that they would be setting sail soon, going to places that they had never heard of. Both fathers looked on in amusement as their sons celebrated their new jobs.**

**

* * *

**

**A few days later, Jack's father received word that he was to set sail to the Caribbean with a shipment of a variety of bolts of cloth and pre made clothes as well as spices and other necessities. Then he was to go to Singapore and pick up exotic spices and clothes, and bolts of cloth, as well anything else Captain Sparrow saw fit to buy that the East India Trading Company would have interest in, and then bring it all back to England.**

**When Jack and Bill found out where they were going they were so excited. They had always heard stories from their fathers about these places but now they could see for themselves, and return home with their own stories.**

**Jack and Bill packed up a bag of clothes and other necessities they would need on board. Before they were done packing their mothers had come in and given them a journal so that they could write down all their adventures.

* * *

**

**The day had come when it was time to set sail. Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Sparrow were at the docks in tears as their husbands, and now their sons, prepared to board the ship.**

**Jack's POV**

"**Oh. I can't believe this day has come so quickly! My little boy, going out to sea…" Mrs. Sparrow sobbed, as she smothered her son with a hug.**

"**Mum!" Jack hissed, "Let go! None of the other sailors have their mums hugging them! Mum! You're embarrassing me! Let go!" Jack whispered, pushing away from his mother.**

"**All right, all right, it's just that…" Mrs. Sparrow sighed, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Be safe, please? I know you are excited about this but the ocean can be a dangerous thing. You do what you are told, and you listen to your father. He's the Captain, so just because he is your father do not expect special treatment from him, all right?"**

"**I know, I know. I promise, mum, I'll follow orders and stay safe." Jack reassured his mother.**

**Bill's POV**

**"William… my dear sweet baby boy… Oh, I can't believe you're about to go clear to the Caribbean!" Mrs. Turner sobbed, "You stay safe and you better follow orders. Respect your father and his rank on the ship, same as Captain Sparrow. Just because you're the first mate's son, and you're friends with the Captain's son doesn't mean you'll get special treatment. You'll have to work just as hard as everybody else. You understand?"**

**"I know mum! Father already gave me this speech." Bill said as he rolled his eyes.**

**"Don't you roll your eyes at your mum!" Mrs. Turner scolded. "Just because you are employed now doesn't mean that you can disrespect your mum!"**

**"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry mum." Bill apologized. **

**Jack's POV**

**Jack's mother had turned to her husband, embracing him in a tight hug. "Every time you leave, a part of me leaves with you. I will miss you terribly. And with Jack going with, I'll be all alone… That reminds me, you had better return home with our son in one piece. I don't want to see my son with any limbs or digits missing, or anything else gone missing either!" Mrs. Sparrow warned. "If he is harmed in any way, I swear I'll…" She sighed, "Just… keep him safe. Please?"**

**"Of course I will, dear. Don't worry so much Margaret. He will be fine, I promise." Captain Sparrow laughed.**

**"I love you, Alex. I am going to miss you so much. I already miss you, and you haven't even left port yet." **

**"I love you too, my dear. You can spend your time with Mrs. Turner. I'm sure she will want the company as much as you will. You will be keeping each other so busy, that we will be back before you know it!"**

**Bill's POV**

**Bill's mother was saying good-bye to her husband while he and Jack were getting ready to board the ship. They both were making sure they had everything they needed. Jack's mother had called him over to say one last good-bye. His mother did the same.**

**"Oh… William, I will miss you son. Remember, be safe and do as your superiors tell you to do, that includes your father and Captain Sparrow, you hear me? No back-talk like you do here at home. If you don't do as you're told somebody could get hurt, you don't want that on your hands." Mrs. Turner sighed. "I love you. I'm sorry I keep lecturing, it's just that I'm scared."**

**"It's okay mum. I know what I need to do and if I don't, I'll learn. Don't be scared, Dad and Captain Sparrow will keep an eye on us. You know that."**

**Jack's POV**

**"I love you Jonathan. Please, be safe and do what you're told and if you don't know how to do something don't be afraid to ask for help. I'm sure everybody expects you to ask for help, seeing as you're new on board. It's better to ask for help and do things right, than not ask and do something wrong. You don't want to do something wrong and have somebody hurt because of that." Mrs. Sparrow lectured.**

**"I know Mum. Don't worry so much. I love you too."**

**"I'm sorry, I don't mean to lecture… I'm just worried is all."**

**"Jonathan, William, Come on. Time to board!" Captain Sparrow said as he walked up the gangplank.**

**"I gotta go Mum! Love you!" Jack said as he gave his mother a peck on the cheek the turned to catch up to his father.**

**Bill's POV**

**"Bye Mum! I love you!" Bill said as he gave his mum a peck on the cheek and then ran up the gangplank, running into Jack in his excitement.**

**"Hey! Bill! Watch what your doing!"**

**"Sorry mate!"**

**Both boys stood next to the railing as the gangplank was hauled on board and stowed away. Captain Sparrow assumed his position at the helm and William Turner started shouting orders for the crew to do. As the ship pulled out from the dock Mrs. Sparrow and Mrs. Turner waved good-bye to their sons. Jack and Bill waved back at their mothers. Both mothers stayed at the docks watching _The Bloody Delight _sail out of the harbor. Once the ship was far out to sea, both women walked arm in arm down the docks back to the Sparrow residence, in attempt to keep each other's minds off their sons and husbands being gone out to sea.

* * *

**

**As the ship moved out to sea, the ship began its wild, chaotic dance, rocking back and forth, with the waves of the Atlantic Ocean. Jack and Bill could hardly keep their feet under them. Every time the ship bucked under them, they would fall down landing in odd, and mostly painful, ways. Both fathers looked on, watching as their sons held onto each other for support as they stood up from their most recent fall. Both fathers knew that this was a skill that their sons had to learn on their own. Gaining your sea legs wasn't a skill easily taught. All the old sea dogs, couldn't help but laugh, remembering back to when it was their first time on a ship, experiencing the same thing as the two boys in front of them.**

**"Jack… they're laughing at us. We look stupid! They all probably have never fallen on a ship before!" Bill whispered, embarrassed, to his friend. Jack shook his head, not knowing what to do.**

**"Hey… Why are all of you laughing at us? It's not funny… it's actually rather painful!" Jack asked the men around them.**

**"Oh, we's ain't laughin' _at _ye, we's laughin' at our own memories. Every new sailor's gotta acquire 'is sea legs, same as you boys."**

**"Well, I think a little help would be appreciated! You know, a few tips on how to stay upright, would be nice. The sooner we learn how to stay standing, the sooner we can be of use." Jack replied.**

**"Okay, okay. Go hang on t'the railing lads, fer support. Then jus' stay standin' there. She's got a rhythm; ye jus' gotta find it an' follow it. Jus' imagine yer dancin' wit' a pretty lass back home. When she goes one way, ye go the opposite. Ye gotta counter act her movements."**

**Jack and Bill stumbled their way over to the railing and held on, gripping the railing with both hands, facing out to sea.**

**"Good, now jus' try 'n' sway wit' her. Try 'n' find her rhythm." The sailor instructed. "By the way, me name's Connor."**

**Both boys began to try and move with the ship as they held onto the railing. Soon Jack had found the rhythm of the ship and let one hand go from the railing, to test himself, and his footing. He didn't fall, so he let go completely from the railing. Again, he didn't fall down.**

**"Hey! How did you do that?" Bill asked.**

**"I don't know… I just… I listened to her. I let her tell me how to move." Jack said, not really knowing how to explain it.**

**"Ye'll get it Turner! Don't ye worry!" Somebody encouraged.**

**"Sparrow, try 'n' walk! That be the _real_ test mate!" Connor said.**

**"Okay… I think I can do that." Jack said as he began to walk. Soon Jack began to loose his footing, but Jack was determined to prove himself to the other sailors and remain standing. As he felt himself start to fall he threw his arms out in front of him trying to balance himself. Soon, with odd arm and hand movements and some fancy footwork, he had found a matching rhythm to the ship. Jack laughed and cheered for himself.**

**"HA! I've got it now!" Jack cheered, "HEY, DAD! LOOK! I CAN WALK!" Jack laughed as he shouted up to his father at the helm.**

**"Good Job Son, But On Board, It's _CAPTAIN _Sparrow!" His father shouted back to his son.**

**"Sorry Captain!" Jack shouted back. "Hey, Bill, come on. It's easy! You can do it!"  
**

**"I don't know… I'll try, but I am _NOT_ flailing my arms about like you! You look stupid!" Bill said.**

**"I may look stupid but at least I can walk!" Jack teased Bill. Bill let go of the railing and took a few steps. It seemed like he figured out how to walk. "Hey! I got…" Bill fell before he could finish his sentence. "Well, I thought I had it." Bill sighed as he stood up. He took a few more steps then fell down again.**

**"Somebody needs t'pull that boy up by 'is bootstraps." Somebody said. As Bill stood back up, somebody else had noticed that his bootstrap on his left boot was broken.**

**"No wonder the lad is fallin' over himself. He keeps fallin' on his bootstrap. It's broken." The sailor said. "I can fix that for ye, bootstrap. I used t'be a cobbler."**

**Bill looked down and noticed that his bootstrap was broken and he had been stepping on it and tripping himself. "No wonder. If you could fix it that would be greatly appreciated." Bill said.**

**"Alright, hand over yer boot an' I'll fix it right quick." The sailor told him. Bill did as he was told and in a few minutes the sailor handed him back his fixed boot. "There ye go Bootstrap."**

**"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but my name is Bill Turner."**

**"Aye, 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner." The sailor said, as if that was enough of an explanation.**

**"Hey _Bootstrap_, you got your very own nickname!" Jack laughed.**

**"Shut up Jack!" Bill said as he rolled his eyes.**

**"Make me… _Bootstrap_!" Jack teased. Bill got up and started chasing Jack around the ship. Jack started running, his arms flailing out in front of him, realizing that his friend had found his footing. **

**"Well, Captain, I see our two newest crew members have finally acquired their sea legs. Didn't take them long."**

**"No, all it took was my son to tease your son, and off they went, your son giving chase." Captain Sparrow laughed. "Go break it up before they hurt each other. They need to know that there will be order on board. There's a time and place for fun and games but now is not the time."**

**"Aye Sir." William said, and then went down to the quarterdeck, grabbing a hold of his son and Jack as they ran by him. "That's enough boys. There's a time and place for running around like chickens with your heads cut off but now is not the time. Gentleman, back to work, you know your tasks." William ordered.**

**Jack's POV**

**"Jack, I want you to go up to the Crow's Nest and take watch. Oh and take this with you." William said as he tossed him a telescope. "You'll need that up there. Look out for land nearing us or any ships that look like pirates, or anybody that's not flying British colors. Pirates tend to sail without any colors raised, although sometimes they will fly false colors. Now get going." **

**"Aye, Aye Sir." Jack said as he saluted his friend's father. Jack then walked over to the ratlines, looking at them with a confused look on his face. "Uh… Sir. Which one goes up to the Crow's Nest?" Jack asked William.**

**"Connor! Show Mr. Sparrow his way up to the Crow's Nest and help him with anything else he may need for the remainder of the voyage."**

**"Aye, Aye Sir." Connor replied as he walked over to Jack and showed him how to get up to the Crow's Nest. Connor followed behind Jack just in case the boy fell, or found that he didn't have the strength to make it up. Connor was surprised that Jack had the strength to climb up the ratlines without really ever stopping, or loosing his grip. Soon they were both in the Crow's Nest and settled in a somewhat comfortable position. **

**Bill's POV **

**"Bill, I want you to scrub the decks."**

**"Aye Sir. Where are the supplies to do that Sir?"**

**"Mr. Baker, Please show Bill where to get the supplies for scrubbing the deck and help him with anything else he may need for the remainder of the voyage."**

**"Aye, Aye Sir." Mr. Baker replied. "Hey Bootstrap, me name's Robert but ye can call me Rob or Bert, but never Robbie, ye got that?"**

**"Yeah, so… Rob, where are the deck scrubbing supplies?" **

**"Below decks, I'll show ye where." Robert said.**

**Jack's POV**

**"Sparrow, ye climbed up here better than I thought ye would. Didn't think ye had the strength t'do it, yer so scrawny."**

**"I may look scrawny, but I'm stronger than I look. It's Bill that's the weakling. I can beat him up easy." Jack laughed.**

**"Beat him up? I thought the two of ye were friends?"**

**"Oh yeah, but you know sometimes we play around and try to beat each other up." Jack explained. "I always win. I get my strength from climbing trees back home."**

**"Oh… yeah I guess that'd do it… by the way, d'ye always talk so proper?" Connor asked.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Have ye not noticed? T'be honest, you an' Turner kinda sound snobbish, talkin' all proper an' the like."**

**"Blame our mothers. They insist we speak proper English. To be honest it is quite annoying."**

**"Yer on a ship full o' men an' yer mother ain't here, talk how ye like, savvy?"**

**"Savvy?"**

**"It means understand."**

**"Yeah, okay, I savvy." Jack said. He then lifted the telescope up to his eye and scanned the horizon for ships, knowing that land will not be anywhere close yet. As Jack was scanning the horizon, he saw something strange, he couldn't tell if it was a ship or something else.**

**"Oy, take a look at this, it's… uh… in a… uh… a that-a-way direction." Jack said, pointing to the southeast, not familiar with his bearings yet.**

**"Ye mean southeastern?" Connor asked.**

**"Yeah, that's what I mean." Jack agreed. "I think I need a compass." Jack laughed.**

**"I think yer right." Connor laughed too, taking the telescope looking towards the horizon where Jack had pointed to, trying to find what Jack had seen. Just about when Connor was going to tell Jack that he saw nothing, he saw what Jack had seen and laughed.**

**"Jack…" Connor laughed, "Jack…" He laughed again.**

**"What, What's so funny?"**

**"The thing ye saw… was a bird… guess what kinda bird it was…" Connor laughed.**

**"I don't know, a bird?"**

**"It was…" Connor laughed again, "It was a sparrow!" This time both Jack and Connor laughed causing several people below wondering why the two men were laughing.**

**"Hey! Connor!" Captain Sparrow shouted up to the Crow's Nest, "What's so funny?"**

**"Mr. Sparrow…" Connor said, trying to stop laughing, "Mr. Sparrow spotted a sparrow on the horizon Sir!" Connor shouted down to his Captain. Captain Sparrow, and other crewmen, all laughed at Connor's announcement.**

**"No more bird watching! Carry on with your real duties, gentlemen!" Captain Sparrow shouted up, after he had regained his composure.**

**"Aye, Aye Sir!" Connor and Jack shouted down.**

**Bill's POV (same time as Jack's POV)**

**Robert took Bill below decks into a storage closet and handed him the bucket on a rope and the scrub brush. Robert then led Bill up on the top deck again.**

**"Jus' throw the bucket over the side o' the ship, but make sure ye got a hold of the rope. Best way t'do that so ye don't gotta worry 'bout it is tie it off on t'the railing. Lemme teach ye two good knot t'use so it don't fall off. The first is called a bowline; use that one t'tie the rope t'the railing. The other is called an Anchor Hitch or the Fisherman's Bend. Ye tie that one t'the bucket handle." Robert showed Bill how to tie a bowline, then untied it and handed the rope to Bill. **

**"You try. A good way t'remember how t'tie it, I know this might sound dumb but it works, is the rabbit comes outta its hole, runs 'round the tree an' back down its hole again." After a few tries, Bill finally tied a bowline.**

**"Good, now here's the Anchor Hitch." Robert untied the rope from the bucket handle, and then showed Bill how to retied the rope using an Anchor Hitch. Robert untied the rope again and handed it to Bill. "Tie the rope back on the handle usin' the Anchor Hitch."**

**"All right. I think I can remember how to do that." Bill began to tie the Anchor Hitch but soon realized he did it wrong. Bill removed the rope and then looked at the handle and the rope, imagining how he saw Robert do it. **

**"Oh, okay, I think I know what I did wrong…" Bill began to tie the Anchor Hitch again but this time he tied it a knot. Robert inspected the knot, making sure Bill tied the Anchor Hitch correctly.**

**"Good Job. Ye successfully tied an Anchor Hitch, now figure out how t'tie the bowline to the railing. I'll tell ye it's not how ye think it should be." Robert laughed. Bill looked at him strangely and walked over to the railing. Bill started by looping the rope around the railing and then making his 'rabbit hole.' Bill then took the end of the rope and pulled it up thru the 'rabbit hole' then looped it around the other end (the tree), then back into the 'rabbit hole.' When Bill went to tighten the rope it all fell apart.**

**"What… but… What did I do wrong?" Bill said confused.**

**"Figure it out yerself, yer a smart lad. I told ye, it's not how ye think it should be." Bill tried to tie the bowline to the railing, but, again, it fell apart.**

**"I don't get it… what am I doing wrong?"**

**"I'll give ye another hint. Tie it first without puttin' it on the railing, an' look at the finished product. Then apply what ye see to the railing." Robert hinted. Bill tied the bowline without it being on the railing and studied the knot for a few minutes, and then it dawned on him.**

**"Oh! I get it!" Bill laughed, "I was looping the wrong part onto the railing!"**

**"There ya go… now go do it right." Robert instructed. Bill made his 'rabbit hole' then looped the loose end around the railing before pulling it up thru the 'rabbit hole.' Bill then looped it around other end (the tree), and then pulled it back down thru the 'rabbit hole.' Bill tightened the knot, finally attaching the bucket to the railing. Robert inspected the knot, and saw that he tied the bowline correctly, with enough rope left over to toss into the sea.**

**"Good Job, Bootstrap. Now all ye gotta do is throw the bucket over board an' then pull it back up with the sea water in it. Jus' make sure yer scrub brush ain't in the bucket, otherwise ye'll loose yer scrub brush! I did that once… had t'buy a new scrub brush wif' my own money. I didn't get reimbursed either 'cause it was my fault it needed replacing."**

**"Thank you for your help." Bill said.**

**"Don't think nothin' of it. It's my job, but glad t'help anyways. Now get t'work lad." Robert ordered.**

**"Aye sir." Bill said. He threw the bucket over board, and then hauled it up, full of seawater, then started scrubbing the deck.

* * *

**

_So there's the first chapter. So now you all know how Jack got his crazy arm/hand movements and his crazy walking style. And you know now how Bootstrap Bill got his nickname! At least according to me._

_If you want to see an animated picture of the knots I was talking about (the bowline and the Anchor Hitch) here's a link to it._

_Bowline  
http(colon,slash,slash)www(dot)tollesburysc(dot)co(dot)uk(slash)Knots(slash)Bowline(dot)htm_

_Anchor Hitch  
http(colon,slash,slash)www(dot)tollesburysc(dot)co(dot)uk(slash)Knots(slash)Anchor(underscore)hitch(dot)htm  
_  
_Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This story is probably the hardest one for me to write because it's before they were pirates (like the title says) and so Jack and Bill not as… jaded, or heartless, they have yet to see the horrors of life so they are still very young and naïve to the way of the world. Updates will be slow coming, as I cannot think beyond the chapter I am writing. This story truly has a life of its own; I don't know what will happen until I write it. So this is as much of a mystery and an adventure for me as I hope it is for you._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, do you honestly think I'd have the time to write this? I think not. I'd be too busy...um... working... yeah that's it working..._

_Jack: No ye wouldn't luv. Ye'd be fawning over me an' ye know it!_

_Me: SHHHH! They don't know I have you! (Shoves Jack back into my closet) You saw and heard NOTHING. Savvy?_

_Well, enough of my rambling, on with the story!_

_

* * *

_

**As the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months Jack and Bill learned everything there was to know about sailing a ship, each having their talents and weaknesses therein. Jack continued his odd way of walking and to the surprise of all the sailors it seemed to help the lad stay upright. Bill on the other hand, although he had gained his sea legs, still lost his footing every once in a while thus earning his nickname, Bootstrap even more so. Nobody ever called him Bill, save for his father and Captain Sparrow. Even Jack had taken to calling him Bootstrap, if only to irritate Bill.**

**By the time they reached the Florida Keys, both Bill and Jack were no longer the scrawny weak boys they started the voyage as. They both acquired almost as much strength as some of the older (meaning 20's) sailors. As they were sailing farther into the Eastern Caribbean the weather began to look foul. One morning, at dawn, as Bill and Jack were working top deck they heard some of the sailors grumbling something about the sunrise being bad luck.**

"**Oy! Connor, what's everybody complainin' bout? Even Captain don't seem too happy this mornin!" Jack asked.**

"**Haven't ye ever heard, 'Red Sky at Night, a Sailor's Delight; Red Sky in Morning, a Sailor's Warnin'?"**

"**No. Can't say that I have. What's it mean?" Jack wondered.**

"**Means if the sunset creates a nice pretty red in the sky, means good weather is to come but if the sunrise creates a nasty red in the sky, means foul weather lies ahead." Connor answered grimly. "Now that we're in the Caribbean, foul weather means hurricanes, boy. Believe me, it's not a pleasant experience tryin' to sail through that kinda weather if'n ye get caught in one, lad."**

"**I would imagine not." Bill agreed.**

"**Hopefully you lads have learned enough to be of use if'n we do hit a storm."**

"**We have. I think it'll be exciting to work in the middle of a storm, if we do run into one, as it were." Jack exclaimed.**

"**Nay lad, it's the worst experience any sailor will ever experience on the sea boy." Connor said seriously.**

"**Well, it would be the most excitement we've will have seen since this trip began. It's been rather dull other than learning how to sail that is."**

"**Trust me lad, a boring voyage be a far better thing than one laden with storms… speakin' of which…" Connor trailed off, allowing his gaze to travel heavenward. Several leagues away were large, ominous black storm clouds ready to unleash all kinds of havoc Mother Nature could throw down upon them. "That storm'll be upon us in an hour or two says I. I'd go an' get yer jackets an' a hat if'n I were you boys." Connor suggested. Looking up at the storm clouds heading their way, Jack and Bill did just that.

* * *

****Two Hours Later**

**Just as Connor predicted the storm was upon them, the waves taking on a life of their own, tossing the Bloody Delight around haphazardly as if it were a child's toy. Captain Sparrow and William Turner were both steering the ship, attempting to keep her on course. The Quartermaster and the Bo'sun were in charge of running around shouting orders and keeping the Captain and First Mate aware of what was happening with the ship and crew. The Bo'sun ran up to the helm.**

"**SIR, THE SAILS! THEY'RE NOT GOING TO HOLD MUCH LONGER SIR! WE SHOULD TAKE IN SAIL!" The Bo'sun shouted over the wind to the Captain. Captain Sparrow looked ahead of him as lightning struck, illuminating the sky long enough for him to see that most of the sails were on the verge of breaking loose from their lines. **

"**AYE! STRIKE THE SAILS, AND DO IT SMARTLY!" Captain Sparrow shouted back.**

"**AYE SIR!" The Bo'sun shouted above the wind as he ran off to order the strongest, nimble climbers to take in the sails, among these sailors were both Jack and Bill. **

**All those assigned to the task took to the rigging, climbing up quickly and striking the sails before they had a chance to break loose. With all the sailors working together they made light work of striking the sails. Once the task was done everybody began to climb down as quickly as they could. Jack was by far the quickest to reach the deck. Just as Jack's feet came back in contact with the deck, he looked up upon hearing somebody scream. Bill had lost his grip on the rigging due to the strong winds. Jack could see his friend flying through the air into the ocean below. Jack shrugged out of his jacket, and tossing his hat off his head. Jack tied a rope around his waist that he knew was attached to a pulley that used for hauling things in and out of the hold below.**

"**MAN OVERBOARD!" Jack shouted as soon as he knew the rope was secure, then stood up on the railing, swan diving into the sea below heading for his friend. Luckily Connor and Rob heard Jack's call and saw him dive into the water. Both men ran over and grabbed the rope ready to haul Jack back up to the ship.**

**Jack could feel a tug on the rope so he knew that somebody had a hold of the other end. Jack began his search for Bill, quickly spotting his bobbing head a few feet away. Jack swam out towards Bill, reaching him just as Bill lost consciousness and began to slip under the waves. Jack pulled Bill up and held on to him under his arms. Jack gave a good jerk on the rope to signal that he had Bill and was ready to be hauled back on board. Connor and Robert felt the tug on the rope and began to heave on the rope, hauling Jack and Bill out of the water, back over the deck. Once the boys were hovering over the deck, Connor and Robert let them down quickly and as gently as possible, in the middle of a storm. Jack and Bill came crashing to the deck in a heap. Jack untied himself then he and Connor hauled Bill into the Captain's Cabin. Bill was still unconscious. Connor looked at Bill and noticed that he wasn't breathing.**

"**He's not breathin!" Connor exclaimed. **

**Jack had seen once before when one of his mother's friends had fainted, how to breathe for a person when they could not breath on their own. Jack pushed Connor out of the way. Jack made a face, not really wanting to do what he had to do. Jack pinched Bill's nose and opened his mouth. Jack then began to breathe for his friend, stopping every few breaths to push on his chest in hopes to get any water out of his lungs. After a few minutes of this, Bill began to cough up water and regained consciousness.**

**Bill groaned, "What happened?"**

"**You almost died mate! You were thrown from the riggin' and tossed overboard. I jumped in and saved you from drownin." Jack told him.**

"**Well then, I owe you my life. Thank you."**

"**It was nothin' mate! I knew that if I didn't save ye, yer mum would've killed us all for lettin' the sea take you!" Jack joked.**

"**Yeah… Lets agree not to tell my mum about this! She'll never let me go to sea again!" Bill laughed.

* * *

**

_Well, there's the second chapter. I hope you all liked it. I know people are reading it, (the first chapter has had 53 hits so far.) All you lurkers need to review and tell me what you think! Reviews really, truly, honestly inspire me to write more often and to continue on. So don't be afraid to review people!_

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, sorry this has taken me a while to update, I was focused on one of my other stories. Also I was kinda stuck with this one. I didn't want to drag this out too much over the next… 12 years of Jack's life, especially since I don't know _that _much about sailing. So, I'm skipping ahead 5 years. So Jack is now 17 and Bill is now 18. When you picture Bill in your mind, think of Will Turner in COTBP, since they're the spitting image of each other. For Jack, picture the young look Johnny Depp in the days of 21 jump street or Nightmare on Elm Street only with William Turner type clothing… lol. He's not quite a pirate yet… but he's getting there… Okay, on with the story!

* * *

_

**The next five years of Jack and Bill's life they became strong, knowledgeable sailors. Much to their mother's dismay, their sons had become very tan with all the trips to the Caribbean and Africa they had traveled to. But the young women in London were very attracted to Jack and Bill. The young women would flock to the Thames river docks to greet Jack and Bill in hopes they may be given a gift from afar by one of the young men. Bill had become quite attached to one particular admirer named Caroline. Bill would always find her and give her an appropriate gift from his travels. Jack on the other hand, adored the attention given by all his admirers.**

**The Bloody Delight had just docked on the Thames River, returning from their most recent travels. The young women were there like always, being restrained by their parents to allow Jack and Bill to reunite with their mothers. Jack found his mother and ran up to her giving her a hug.**

**"Oh Jonathan! I missed you so much! Let me take a look at you." Mrs. Sparrow said, stepping back from her son, holding his hands. **

**Jack's appearance had changed quite a bit from the last time his mother had seen him. His hair was past his shoulders and was in dreadlocks and braids with beads and trinkets woven in. On his head he wore a red bandana and a new tricorner hat. He had the beginnings of a moustache and a beard on his chin. His clothes were worn and dingy, the sleeves of his shirt pushed up to his elbows exposing a tattoo on his forearm.**

**'Tattoo… he never had a tattoo before!' Mrs. Sparrow thought to herself, before grabbing her son's arm bringing it closer to her face so she could see what he had done to his arm, "What is this?!" Mrs. Sparrow exclaimed.**

**"What's what?" Jack asked confused.**

**"Don't you 'what what' me! You know perfectly well what I mean! This!" Mrs. Sparrow said putting Jack's arm in front of his face so he could see his tattoo.**

**"Oh…bug…I mean…uh…it's ah… It's a um… sparrow… in flight… over the um, water… with the uh… sun setting, behind it." Jack stuttered, flinching as he mentally kicked himself for rolling up his sleeves.**

**"I cannot believe you did that! Does your father know you did this?!"**

**"No, course not." Jack replied truthfully.**

**Mrs. Sparrow sighed knowing there was nothing she could do to remove the tattoo now that it was there. She then left her son's side to go find her husband to welcome him home before lecturing him on keeping a more watchful eye on their son and his endeavors. Once Mrs. Sparrow left Jack's side, all the girls were allowed to go greet Jack. Jack greeted all his admirers while Bill found Caroline to give her a necklace he bought for her.**

**"Oh Mr. Sparrow, Please tell us of your most recent adventures. They are always so exciting." One girl asked flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly.**

**"Of course ladies, but before I do, however, may I extend an invitation to you all to my home for an afternoon tea where I will regale to you all of my adventures." Jack asked properly, for the sake of his mother. All the girls turned to look at their mother's hoping that they be allowed to accept the invitation. **

**All the mothers were impressed that an impressionable young sailor could retain such etiquette and a sense of propriety, that the mothers gave their approval to their daughters. Jack spotted Bill a few feet away from him with Caroline.**

**"Bill." Jack called out to his friend, but received no response, "Oy! Bill." Still no response from Bill, "Oy, Bootstrap! Come here!" Jack called out one last time trying to get his friend's attention. **

**Finally, Bill looked up to see who had called him Bootstrap. Seeing Jack, Bill led Caroline over to Jack and his many admirers.**

**"You called?" Bill said raising one eye brow.**

**"Aye, several times Bootstrap. Do you and your dollie belle wish to join me an these lovely ladies to my humble abode for tea and tales of our adventures on the high seas?" Jack asked.**

**"If Ms. Anderson wants to go, and it's alright with her parents, I too would like to join." Bill answered.**

**"Ms. Anderson?" Jack asked smiling at Caroline.**

**"Yes, I think I would like to join you all." Caroline told Jack, then turned to look at her mother, "Mother, I have question ask of you."**

**"Of course, what is it my dear?"**

**"May I join Mr. Sparrow and Mr. Turner for tea at the Sparrow estate? All of the other young ladies will be going as well."**

**"There will be supervision, correct Mr. Sparrow?"**

**"Of course Madam. Both my mother and father will be present, as well servants coming and going."**

**"Well then, I don't see why not. Go dear, enjoy yourself, but I do wish for you to be home before supper is served."**

**"Yes mother. May I ride in Mr. Turner's carriage with his family, if it's alright with them?"**

**"You may, if it's alright with Mr. and Mrs. Turner."**

**"Actually, Mrs. Anderson, I was going to be riding with Mr. Sparrow, is it alright if she joins me with the Sparrows?"**

**"Yes. That's quite alright. Have a nice time dear."**

**Jack, Bill, Caroline and Jack's admirers got into their respective carriages and all went to his house. **

**Once in the sitting room of the Sparrow estate, and all had received their tea, Jack began to spin his half truth half fiction tales of his adventures on the high seas.**

**"Now, as you all know we most recently returned from Singapore, by way of the Caribbean. Let me tell you ladies, be glad you live in London. I fear all of you delicate ladies would faint at the sight of Singapore, but before we arrived in Singapore, we encountered a band of pirates in the Caribbean…"**

**Flashback **

**Captain Sparrow was at the helm guiding the Bloody Delight through the warm Caribbean waters on their way to Singapore. All was going fine until a call from the crow's nest brought ever man aboard into action.**

**"Sail Ho! Pirate ship off the Port Stern!"**

**Every sailor too up their arms and cannons were loaded. The pirate ship was smaller therefore had less weaponry and crew aboard compared to the Bloody Delight, but the pirate ship was the faster. Once the pirate ship was within cannon range, the pirates raked the Bloody Delight on the port side with all manner of cannonade, without ever presenting a shot at first.**

**Captain Sparrow quickly turned the wheel making the ship turn sharply to the larboard, so that the gunner could have a fair shot at the pirate ship. Once in position, the master gunner ordered all cannons on the port side to be fired. As the cannons released their shot, the Bloody Delight shook with the force. Sailors aboard both ships fired their guns at each other, trying to pick off their enemy. Soon the pirates decided to attempt boarding the Bloody Delight. At that point, swords were drawn ready to fight. Jack and Bill found that if they stayed back to back they could fend off more pirates and make it impossible for somebody to sneak up on them. Jack and Bill often challenged several crew members to a friendly battle to see how many men the two younger men could force to yield, so they became quite efficient fighting back to back, although this time it was life or death.**

**End Flashback **

**"So did you kill any of those pirates?" one girl asked interrupting Jack's very animated story.**

**"Unfortunately, aye. It was either the pirate or myself and I certainly did not wish to be killed. It was the thought of you lovely young ladies that kept me alive and fighting." Jack flattered.**

**"Jack, you really shouldn't lie to these fine young women." Bill said.**

**"Don't know what yer talkin' bout Bootstrap. I'd never lie to ladies as fine as these young ladies."**

**"Oh please, you were not thinking of these young ladies. You were too busy fending off pirates and pleading to God above to let you live through all that. We fought back to back because you refused to allow me to leave your side." Bill laughed as the ladies exchanged glances, then looked to Jack expectantly.**

**"Nay Bootstrap. It were ye that was pleadin' to God above an' we both chose to fight back to back." Jack smoothly and easily turned it around onto Bill, then Jack addressed his admirers, "I swear on pain of death that I would never lie to any of you. Bootstrap there is just tryin' to make himself look good in front of his dollie belle, savvy?" Jack laughed, "Now where was I? Ah yes. To put it most delicately for your feminine ears, Justice was served by cannonade and cutlass and all manner of remorseless pieces of metal. I personally find it to be distasteful to recount the horror that was faced by all those on board. We lost a couple of good men that day. Thankfully we were able to defeat the pirates and leave the survivors to their disabled ship. We took their sails and during the fray we were able to rid the ship of one of its two masts."**

**"You let them go?"**

**"We are not of the authority to arrest pirates. Only the military, usually the Royal Navy, may do so."**

**"Then how do you let the Royal Navy know? And how would the Royal Navy know if it was a pirate that attacked you?" A girl asked. Jack and Bill both became somber and quiet when she asked.**

**"Mr. Sparrow, Mr. Turner, are you alright?" Another girl asked.**

**"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine, I'm just not sure I can answer that question without being distasteful. It's not… pleasant, what we do to surviving pirates." Jack answered, not wanting to recount that portion of his tale.**

**"Oh please, we promise not to hold you in contempt or find you distasteful if you tell us. We want to know so that we might know what to look for should we ever come across a scoundrel." Another girl begged. Jack sighed realizing the girls would not stop asking until he gave them an honest answer.**

**"Alright, but I warn you it is not for the faint of heart. Just thinking about it makes me feel like retching. I'll never forget the sight, the sound, but mostly that smell will be with me forever." Jack said hoping to put the girls off from hearing what he was about to say. Unfortunately, the ladies became more intrigued, wanting to know what could make a man like Jonathan Sparrow queasy and afraid to speak, "Right then. Have any of you ladies heard of branding? No? It's technically something farmers do to cattle to mark their cattle as theirs to help prevent thievery. The Blacksmith makes the brand and attaches it to a metal pole. The brand is placed in a fire pit until red hot and then the brand is placed upon the cattle's rear. Just leaves a simple blackened mark in the shape of the brand, it doesn't hurt the cattle. A cow's hide is tough. Now imagine, if you will, that same kind of metal brand, heated in the same manner, applied to delicate human flesh. We brand pirates with the letter 'P' for pirate on their forearm, just above the wrist. That way any Navy man that suspects somebody of piracy, they can look for the brand and know they attempted to steal from the East India Trading Company and should be hung for their crimes." Jack explained as quickly as he could, "Now, I do hope that quells any further inquiries on the matter, for I will not speak further on the subject." All the girls nodded, understanding that it was not an experience he wanted to relive again.**

**"Good. So, after we sent the pirates on their way in hopes to be caught by the Royal Navy, we made it to Singapore without further incident…"**

**Flashback **

**Finally, they had arrived in Singapore. The city was raucous and chaotic but paid handsomely for foreign goods and, if one knew the real prices and knew how to haggle, local goods could be bought for very little. While Captain Sparrow and William Turner attended to business, the crew was given a few hours to roam the city. Connor and Rob were each charged with looking after Jack and Bill. **

**Jack however had other ideas and took off without the other three. Connor noticed Jack taking off down the docks and ran off with Rob and Bill following behind quickly. Jack was a good bit ahead of them but Connor was able to keep Jack in his sight. Connor was a tall man compared to the citizens of Singapore, as was Jack. **

**By the time Connor, Rob and Bill caught up with Jack, he had already entered a building among the many stalls. When Connor reached the building he took notice of the name of the establishment. It was a tattoo parlor.**

**"Bloody hell… what is that boy doin' here?" Connor asked nobody in particular, before all three men entered the building. They all saw Jack already sat down with the tattoo artist, who looked like a walking advertisement for his establishment. Jack had given the tattoo artist a drawing of a sparrow in flight over water, with the horizon behind it all, which was now being tattooed onto Jack's right forearm, high enough if his shirt sleeve was unbuttoned at the wrist, it would still be covered.**

**"What in the hell d'ye think yer doin' lad? Ye know Captain's gonna skin ye alive if'n he sees that on yer arm?" Connor scolded.**

**"Well then… OW… Captain's just not… OW… gonna… OW, buggering hell… see it, is he? Eh?"**

**"An' how're ye gonna hide that from yer mum when we get back t'London? Eh?"**

**"Easy, keep me… OW… sleeves rolled… Bugger… down an' buttoned at… OW… Bugger… the wrist. Savvy?"**

**"If'n ye say so lad… Don't say I never warned ye."**

**40 minutes Later**

**"That weren't so bad." Jack grimiced.**

**"Oh yeah, an' that's why ye were cursing an' cryin' up a storm eh?"**

**"I admit I were cursin' but I were not cryin'. I'm Jack Sparrow, I don't cry. Savvy?" **

**"Oy. Kid, pay attention, this is important, 'less ye want an infection. Good. Keep that wrapped up for two weeks, if it bleeds at any time durin' the two weeks, keep it wrapped fer an extra week. Make sure it stays as dry as possible. If it gets wet, change the dressing as soon as ye can." The tattoo artist instructed as Jack paid the man, and the tattoo artist gave Jack extra dressing. The four men left, Connor leading the way.**

**"Come on lads, We'll show ye to the best place in all of Singapore. I hope ye brought some money!" Connor laughed as he and Rob led the two younger men to a local tavern. **

**On their way to the tavern an Indian (from India) woman was desperately trying to get somebody's attention so she could sell her wares and earn money to support herself and her family. Jack decided to stop and see what she had so the others stopped too. **

**"Ah. You are sailor, yes?" the woman asked Jack in a thick accent.**

**"Aye."**

**"I show you iuvatic stick, some call it kohl. You know it?" **

**"Nay, I've not heard of it before."**

**"You wear on eyes. Helps make eyes white and protect from sun. I show you?"**

**"Aye, feel free love." Jack said leaning down, closing his eyes to allow the woman access to his face. The woman then applied the black stick to his eyelids in a thick line covering most of his lid, then applied the black stick along his lower lashes smudging it with her finger.**

**"Here, you see. You like, I know." The woman said handing him a mirror. Jack looked at himself in the mirror and it did make the whites of his eyes appear to be whiter and it gave him a look of mystery and made his dark brown eyes pop with allure. Not to mention he was squinting less in the bright sunlight.**

**"I do like it. How many do you have and how much for them?"**

**"I have many, they are each one English pound." The woman said hoping to con Jack out of his money.**

**"Nay. That's too much an' ye know it. I'll give ye… I'd say… one was worth at most 30 pence, not much more than that. Agreed?" Jack haggled. **

**The woman could see in his eyes that he knew she was trying to con him, and that he was being generous with 30 pence.**

**"I agree. 30 pence. How many you want?"**

**"Uh... how much for the tricorner hat?" Jack asked, as he spotted a rack of hats, picking up the one he wanted putting it on his head.**

**"Hat is 2 pounds."**

**"I'll take ten of the iuvatic sticks and the hat, a total of 5 pounds." Jack told her doing the math quickly. The woman put ten of the iuvatic sticks in a carrying pouch, as Jack paid her 8 pounds.**

**"You pay me too much."**

**"Nay. I paid ye the amount we agreed. Aye?" Jack said winking at her.**

**"Ah. You are right, very generous of you." The woman said catching on to his game, slipping a few beads and trinkets into the pouch, "Oh I just remember, hat come with this." The woman said handing Jack a vibrant red scarf with intricate blue threaded patterns over it. Jack smiled at her, tying the scarf to his head, then put the hat on as he left with his friends heading into the tavern.**

**When Jack and Bill entered the tavern their senses were overwhelmed and overloaded. Everything was rowdy and chaotic and noisy. There were men and women drinking, playing cards and dice or fighting each other. **

**But the one thing that grabbed the attention of the young men were the women running around wearing low cut dresses with their skirts gathered up in their hands, showing an ample amount of cleavage and an ample amount of legs. **

**Their noses were attacked with the scent of strong alcohol and smoke, as well as cheap perfume, most likely from the scantily clad women. Some men were playing instruments while other men and women danced, but everybody there was drunk**

**"So what do you think, lads?" Rob asked, shouting above the noise.**

**"It'll linger!" Bill responded still trying to take everything in.**

**"I like it!" Jack responded eagerly, wanting to taste his first mug of hard liquor and get to know some of the scantily clad women. The four men made their way through the throng of people to the bar. The bartender greeted them gruffly.**

**"What can I do ye fer?" he asked in thickly accented English.**

**"Four rums." Connor ordered for everybody.**

**The bartender pulled four mugs out from under the bar and filled them it the brim with rum. Each man paid for his mug then found a table to sit at near by.**

**"Now lads, don't try an' down it quickly. Take yer time it's an acquired taste." Rob advised, but Jack didn't heed his advice. **

**Jack brought the mug up to his lips, then threw back his head, taking a large swig. As he brought his head back up right, he let the amber liquid linger in his mouth as he put the mug back down, before swallowing the rum, letting it slide down the back of his throat. Bill had yet to take a sip, wary of Rob's warning.**

**"That's heavenly! I love it. You called it rum right?"**

**Connor and Rob looked at each other stunned. Every other young man they took for their first mug of rum coughed and sputtered, never to touch a mug of rum again.**

**"Uh, yeah it's called rum." Connor told him. Bill then took a small gulp, coughing and sputtering.**

**"What's yer problem mate?" Jack asked pounding Bill on the back until Bill stopped sputtering.**

**"It burned. How could you drink that?" Bill gasped, regaining his breathing.**

**"Easy mate, like this!" Jack said tipping his head back, chugging the rest of his rum until his mug was empty, then slamming the mug on the table, grinning smugly, "How do I get a refill?" Jack asked wide-eyed, with a smirk on his face.**

**"Call out for one. A bar wench'll come an' fill it up, but you shouldn't…" Connor started.**

**"More rum!" Jack called out, interrupting Connor.**

**A young bar wench heard and came over with a pitcher of rum and filled up Jack's mug. She then held out her hand expectantly. Jack just stared at her hand, then up at her confused.**

**"Pay me, ye fool." The girl demanded.**

**"Oh. Right. Sorry love." Jack said as he paid her. As she turned to leave, Jack reached out and pinched her on the bottom. The girl squealed as she turned to glare at him.**

**"Bastard!" She seethed as she spun on her heel and walked away from him.**

**An Hour Later  
  
Jack was completely snockered on rum by the time it was time to go back to the ship. Connor, Rob and Bill tried to get Jack to stop after his second mug but Jack refused, continuing to drink and hit on women. Several times they had to forcefully keep Jack from running off with a whore. Currently the three men were dragging a very drunken Jack back to the Bloody Delight. **

**"Captain Sparrow's not gonna like that his son is drunk…" Bill warned.**

**"Ye don't think I know that boy? I was charged wit' keepin' an eye on hi, just as Baker was charged wit' keepin' an eye on ye. We'll be the ones in trouble no doubt." Connor seethed.**

**"Most boys cough an' sputter like ye did, an hardly drink anything. Young Master Sparrow took to it like a fish t'water. How was we t'know that?" Rob added.**

**Captain Sparrow was standing on deck by the time they reached the Bloody Delight, much to Connor and Rob's dismay. Captain Sparrow was overseeing cargo unloaded to be delivered and loading new cargo that had been purchased earlier that day.**

**"Great, how do we get past the captain an haul his drunken son down to his hammock below decks?" Bill asked.**

**"Too late, Captain's seen us now. Here he comes lads." Connor said preparing himself for a severe dressing down.**

**"What's goin on here men?"**

**"Hey Dad… uh… I mean… father… wait… no… I mean Capt'n!" Jack slurred, grinning like an idiot.**

**"What's wrong with him?"**

**"Uh, well ye see sir…" Connor started.**

**"Dad… Have I ever tol' ye that I love ye? Cause I _really_, really… I love ye Dad. Ye know what else I love?"**

**"Prey tell, what else do you love son?"**

**"Come 'ere. It's a sss… secret." Jack loudly whispered trying not to slur. Captain Sparrow stepped closer to his son to hear the "secret."**

**"I love rum! It's like angels singin' to me tongue an' heaven dancin' down th' back o' me throat!" Jack declared, throwing his arms out to the side, spinning on one foot, the only thing stopping Jack from falling over was Connor and Rob as they caught him as he began to collapse.**

**"Ah. I see now. How got my son drunk?" Captain Sparrow demanded to know.**

**"I got meself snockered! Father… how… how… when'd ye get a twin father?" Jack asked, his brows furrowed in confusion before passing out in Connor and Rob's arms, Jack's body sagging between them. Captain Sparrow sighed in frustration.**

**"Take him to his hammock, then report back to me in my cabin immediately. Mr. Turner you are free to go assist the others in loading and unloading the ship. Dismissed."**

**Bill scampered off to help the others as ordered while Connor took a hold of Jack under both arms and Rob took a hold of Jack's legs. Together they took the sleeping boy down to his hammock. Connor pulled a blanket over Jack's slim form and put a pillow under his head as Rob took off Jack's boots.**

**"He's gonna have a horrid hang over when he wakes up." Connor laughed, "Poor lad. We tol' him not to drink too much."**

**"Aye, but ye know Captain's got a punishment in store fer us. Come on, best not linger too long."**

**"Aye." Connor agreed, as both men went back up to the top deck, then knocked on the Captain's cabin door.**

**"Come in."**

**Both sailors entered together. Captain Sparrow was already seated at his desk as he signaled for Connor and Rob to take a seat as well. Once both men were seated, Captain Sparrow spoke.**

**"I am trying very desperately to remain professional but you both have made it exceedingly difficult, seeing as it my son you have intoxicated." Captain Sparrow breathed in sharply, letting out a long frustrated sigh, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Normally, I do not mind because every other 16 year old has taken one sip and sworn off ever drinking hard liquor again. Therefore, I have allowed you gentlemen to do so. Tell me one thing before I continue, and you had best not lie. There will be severe consequences if you do. Who paid for my son's rum?"**

**"He paid for it himself. When he ran out of money the tavern cut him off. We tried to stop him but, no offense sir, he's an ornery an' stubborn lad. He drank only about three, maybe four, mugs of rum. He's got a low tolerance for it. Rob an' meself had about four each an' we're not even close to bein' tipsy, let alone drunk, as ye can see for yerself, sir." Connor answered, desperately hoping to get himself and Rob out of trouble. Captain Sparrow stared at them, contemplating if Connor was being truthful or not.**

**"You both will share in Jonathan's chores on top of your own. I expect all of them to be done on time, no excuses. Bo doubt Jonathan will be ill when he wakes up, so you will do his cores until he is no longer hung over. I will have the ship's doctor monitor Jonathan's health. Once he is well enough to do his chores again, you both will swab the deck after your chores are complete, stopping only for meal time, storms, or if we need to defend the ship for any reason. Do I understood?"**

**"Aye, sir." Both men quickly replied.**

**"Now go get to work, you have quite a bit to do. Dismissed.**

**Connor and Rob left the cabin and got to work as ordered. Captain Sparrow shook his head, wondering where his son developed a taste for rum. They did not have any on board and as far as he knew, his son had never drank alcohol before, let alone been inside a tavern until now.**

**The Next Day (still flashback) – Noon **

**Captain Sparrow turned the helm over to William (sr.) and went below to the crew's quarters. Captain Sparrow found the doctor at his son's hammock checking Jack's pulse and breathing, which all were normal.**

**"How is he fairing?"**

**"He'll probably have a headache and a nasty hang over for a bit, but he'll be fine."**

**"May I wake him?"**

**"Yes, but don't be surprised if he's grouchy and irritable."**

**"Thank you Doctor." Captain Sparrow said as the Doctor left. He then shook his son by the shoulder, "Jonathan, it's time to wake up son." Captain Sparrow said softly, but strongly. Jack grumbled a bit in his sleep ignoring his father, "Jonathan, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Given your state, I suggest the easy way. If you choose the hard way, I will dump you out of this hammock with no mercy."**

**Jack grumbled again, but cracked his eyes open, thanking the heavens that it was always dark below decks, save for the lanthorn hanging on one of the support beams nearest his father.**

**"What time is it?"**

**"A little after Noon."**

**"Oh… bugger! I slept in. I'm so sorry. I'll get straight to work." Jack swore as he tried to get out of his hammock.**

**"Watch your language young man! Just because you are a sailor does not mean you may curse like one. And you are relieved of your duties until you are no longer hung over."**

**"What's a hang over supposed to feel like?"**

**"A headache like no other you have experienced, light and sound sensitivity, to name just a few."**

**"I don't got none o' that. Are we still in Singapore?"**

**"No. We left a few hours ago. Why?"**

**"Just wondering. Can you hand me that bag by my boots."**

**"Of course. What's in it?"**

**"Something called an iuvatic stick… I guess some have called it kohl. Also there's a few beaded trinkets in there. I bought from an Indian woman. I also bought the scarf that's on my head and I have a hat around here somewhere too."**

**"Next to your boots. It's a nice hat."**

**"Yeah, she gave me the beads and scarf as extra. I paid her a little more what all this is probably worth, but she had a few kids with her that looked very hungry, so I figured giving her a little extra money would help put that much more food on her table."**

**"That was very good of you Jonathan. What is the, iuvatic stick was it? What's it for?"**

**"She tol' me that men wear it to help reduce sun reflection in your eyes an' there's somethin 'bout it that whitens yer eyes too." Jack said as he took the bag from his father and began weaving or tying in the trinkets into his dread locked and braided hair.**

**"Your mother will have an absolute fit if she sees you looking like this. You know that don't you?"**

**"I know, but I like the way I look."**

**Captain Sparrow merely shook his head in amusement as he left to go return to the helm.**

**End Flashback **

**"You really have a tattoo?" one of the girls gushed.**

**"Aye, do you ladies recall my mother gripping my arm and yelling at me?" Jack half smirked, half grimaced, recalling the thorough dressing down his mother gave him at the docks. All the girls did recall Mrs. Sparrow seeming to yell at Jack. **

**"Well, that's why. I meant to hide it from my parents, especially my mother, but I was stupid and forgot about the tattoo. I had my sleeves rolled up to my elbows exposing this." Jack said as he lifted his right shirt sleeve to his elbow exposing his tattoo, now fully healed and quite permanent, on his forearm.**

**"Oh it's beautiful." One girl commented.**

**Before any of the other girls could ask any more questions, Mr. Mercer, Beckett's right hand man, came into the room. Jack quickly pulled his shirt sleeve down over his tattoo.**

**"Mr. Sparrow, your presence is requested by Sir Beckett. It is of a business matter."**

**"Of course. Ladies, until next time." Jack said as he bowed out of the room.**

**"Follow me, Mr. Sparrow, there is a carriage waiting for you." Mr. Mercer said. When they got to the carriage, Mr. Mercer opened the door for Jack. Once both men were inside, the carriage took off down the road to the East India Trading Company headquarters.**

**As soon as the carriage stopped at the headquarters, Mr. Mercer exited the carriage holding the door open for Jack. Jack got out and headed into the building with Mr. Mercer trailing behind.**

**"I will let Sir Beckett know you have arrived." Mr. Mercer said, leaving the room. Soon after Mr. Mercer returned to show Jack into Beckett's office.**

**"Ah. Mr. Sparrow, how good of you to come. Please, sit. We have much to discuss." Beckett greeted.**

**"Yes Sir." Jack said sitting across from Beckett, waiting to hear what their meeting was about.**

**"I assume you are curious as to why I have called you here, yes? Of course you are. From the reports your father has given me, I can tell you are a natural born sailor and leader. Two things you must possess if you want to get the big promotions. You have potential Mr. Sparrow, and my the time you are 21 years of age, you will make a great Captain. I have already asked your father, Captain Sparrow to begin training you for the position, so from now on you will be acting as co-captain with your father on the Bloody Delight. Also you may choose your own first mate, which I have a feeling will be your friend, young Mr. Turner, who will train along side Master Turner as co-first mates. You are so full of potential, I am willing to invest in you. That is if you accept this promotion. I will commission a ship to be built specifically for you. It will be your ship, although property of the East India Trading Company, but if you choose, you may buy it from me in payments. You may also be involved in the design and functionality of the ship, if you wish. So, what do you say Mr. Sparrow, Or should I call you Captain Sparrow?"**

**"My own ship? Of my own design?"**

**"If you wish, yes."**

**"I'll take it. I already have drawings and design plans for my dream ship. I did it in my free time."**

**"Well then, _Captain_ Sparrow, I shall set up a meeting with my shipwright and you so that you may exchange ideas and design plans. Was I correct to assume young Mr. Turner will be your choice of first mate?"**

**"Yes sir, if he wants the job he can have it."**

**After that, Jack signed a new contract stating that after 3 years as an apprentice under Captain Sparrow (sr.) that Jack will become a Captain of a ship built for him Beckett then filled out the paperwork to commission the building of Jack's ship. In the following days, and several meetings later, Jack's ship, which was to be named the Wicked Wench, was past the planning stage. The shipwright then began to come up with a shopping list for everything he would need and costs for Beckett to finalize and approve. Once everything was finalized and approved, the shipwright began work on Jack's ship. In the meanwhile, Jack and Bill began their training as Captain and First Mate.

* * *

**

_A/N: Whoo… okay, so there's that chapter. Brownie points for all those who spotted the line I used from dead man's chest! Virtual Cookies for all those who know which character I got it from… It's my favorite non Capain Jack Sparrow line from the movie. I love the way the character says it in the movie. Review please! It helps inspire me!_

_Next time on Before They Were Pirates! Jack is 22, Bill is 23, and they have been Captain and First Mate of the Wicked Wench for a year now, working under Sir Cutler Beckett when suddenly Jack is confronted with a moral dilemma. Find out what happens next time!_

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
__Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_

_P.S. Review! Arrrrgh!_


End file.
